Episode 1
"Who Will the 100 Million Zeni Peace Reward Go To…?!" (平和の報酬１億ゼニーは誰の手に！？, Heiwa no Hōshū Ichioku Zenī wa Dare no Te ni!?) is the first episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Six months have passed since the titanic battle with the pure Majin Buu. With peace finally having resumed on the Earth, some time after that, Son Goku has taken up a job as a radish farmer, much to his dismay. One Sunday, Son Goten — Goku's youngest child — brings Goku's lunch to the radish fields. While Goku eats, Goten mans the tractor. After eating rapidly, Goku powers up to Super Saiyan and begins to train. This, in turn, distracts Goten, who drives the tractor over a cliff, forcing Goku to teleport to his rescue. Goten questions why his father is training again, to which Goku replies that he wants to be prepared in case another enemy like Majin Buu appears. He isn't able to go to North Kaiō's to train, however, due to a money shortage at home and a promise to work that he made to Chi-Chi. Elsewhere in the universe, Beerus is being hosted by an hog-like race on their homeworld. TheHakaishin seems unenthused by the food laid before him, but claims to like the salty drink provided to him — though he was displeased by how greasy it was. He decides to only destroy half of the planet, which he accomplishes with only a tap of his finger. Back on Earth, Mr. Satan is receiving a peace award for "defeating" Majin Buu. However, Satan's press conference is interrupted when Buu bursts into the room and declares that he is hungry. Satan passes Buu off as an intergalactic disciple of his, which angers Buu, who simply wishes to eat. Buu relents, returning to the kitchen. Following the conference, Satan tries to appease Buu with chocolates, though he is unable to find any. Meanwhile, Videl and Gohan are leaving a bookstore and make their way towards the nearby bakery. Nearby, Piccolo watches over them from atop a close-by building. In the Western Capital, at Capsule Corporation, Goten approaches Trunks about getting Videl a present — because she will be his new sister-in-law. The boys leave on a mission to find her the perfect gift. Their search takes them to a ring shop, however they are unimpressed by the size of the rings, so they take their search to a cosmetics shop. There, everything is too expensive, however, the boys overhear and old man mention a series of springs by his house, which is better for the face than anything in the cosmetics store. The old man gives the boys directions to the spring, which they immediately fly towards. They find a suitable spring and gather up its water, however, they are attacked by a giant snake. The boys quickly deal with the snake and make for Gohan and Videl's home. Videl is pleased with her gift, which in turn pleases Goten, Trunks, and Gohan. Later that evening, Goten returns home to his father and the duo overlooks the radish farm as the sun sets in the distance. Mr. Satan arrives shortly thereafter and announces that he has won a prize for the defeat of Majin Buu. However, since Goku and Vegeta were the ones who truly defeated Buu, Satan wanted to give the prize to him. Goku refuses it, because he believes one-hundred million zeni is too much for him. After Goten mentions that he could train with Kaiō if he had the money, Goku eagerly accepts Mr. Satan's offer in exchange for not telling the world about who truly beat Buu. After presenting Chi-Chi with the zeni, Goku leaves to train with North Kaiō. Shortly thereafter,Muten Rōshi arrives at the Son home, looking for Goku, in the hopes of using it to purchase "adult" videos. Chi-Chi is angered by this and violently sends him away. In the Kaiōshin Realm, Kibito Kaiōshin and Old Kaiōshin sense the destruction unleashed by Beerus and begin to prepare for the worst…